


Bad, Worse, Best

by bgrrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monaco is not what Chuck anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad, Worse, Best

**Author's Note:**

> My first GG fic. Written for slashthedrabble's Bad Idea Challenge.

Bad Idea    
Chuck had intended to torture Blair, but now he is the one in the ninth ring of hell. Chuck had spent the last two years and several thousand dollars, hookers that looked like Nate were very expensive, to kill all desire for his friend. Now Nate seemed bent on resurrecting it. Nate was acting strange. He kept looking at Chuck, and touching him, and saying things that could most definitely be taken the wrong way. Granted this was how Nate always acted, but it felt different, intentional. Chuck pushes that thought away. Why would Nate be trying to get in his pants? Nate is straight. He keeps repeating that to himself. Inviting Nate to Monaco it seems is a bad idea.    
Worse Idea    
Initially it seems brilliant, they’ll be out and surrounded by hot women, perfect. There is however a problem. Chuck had forgotten how Nate danced. All of Nate’s awkward shyness disappears and is replaced by fluid, sensual grace. He pushes down the homicidal urge he’s beginning to feel towards the girl Nate is practically fucking on the dance floor. It’s driving him crazy. He can’t take his eyes off Nate, a fact not lost on the blonde he’d picked up when they first arrived. After mumbling something about closets and cases she storms off. Chuck is scanning the room for a new distraction when he feels Nate’s breath hot on his neck. “Don’t worry she wasn’t nearly as cute as me,” Nate whispers in his ear. Going to a club is an even worse idea, Chuck realizes too late.    
Best Idea    
Nate’s mouth is demanding, insistent, as he tries to unlock the door. Chuck tries to back off, give himself a moment to think, but Nate is right there not giving him even a chance to breathe. “Don’t think,” Nate laughs as he pushes him back onto the bed, “give in, just this once, it won’t mean anything.” Chuck is not drunk enough to believe that. He knows exactly what this means. He knows now the lies in Nate’s life go deeper than even he knew. He also knows he’ll never get this chance again. There’s only one option. An hour later when Nate is riding his cock, screaming his name, coming apart for him, it’s exactly like his finest fantasies. Chuck knows whatever happens at home giving in to this was the best idea ever. 


End file.
